The Undecided Hanyou and The Heartbroken GirlChp1
by Edward-Elric-HaganeNo
Summary: Ok this is my first fan fic ever i hope you like it. i dont have that great of a summary cause i'm still working on the story this is chapter 1 please read and reply so i may edit the next chapter to your liking!
1. Default Chapter

The Undecided Hanyou and The Heartbroken Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Rumiko Takahashi alone, this goes for all chapters.  
  
Beta: Cicatrice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kagome was walking home after being confronted at Wacdonalds by her three best friends - Yuka, Eri, and Ayume - about her 'violent, selfish, two- timing boyfriend'. She had been home for a week because of exams and was about to go back to Inuyasha, who she knew would NOT be happy with her being gone for so long.  
  
'It's not like it's my choice to take exams... I mean, if I had the choice I wouldn't.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Goddamnit! Where's Kagome!? She's late again!" Inuyasha grumbled while sitting in a tree overlooking the well.  
  
Just then Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming near, along with the jangling of rings on a staff.  
  
"What do you want, perv?" Inuyasha snapped at the calm monk who had a lump on his head and a slap mark on his cheek.  
  
"Are you still moping, Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up." he spat as he looked at Miroku, "Idiot. Don't you know by now that Sango will beat the shit out of you every time you fucking grope her?" He glared.  
  
"At least I am honest with myself." the monk replied.  
  
The young, ebony-haired demon-slayer then came up, pissed and giving Miroku a death glare.  
  
"A little TOO honest, Lord monk." She was holding her little companion Kirara in her arms and her weapon, Hiraikotsu, strapped to her back.  
  
Miroku felt a chill as he received the death glare.  
  
"Forgive me, Sango." he said half pleadingly, half scared.  
  
Inuyasha just completely ignored the two and went back to moping.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Sis, are you leaving again?" Souta asked while watching his big sister pack her bag with some food as he ate ramen at the table.  
  
"I have to. Everybody's waiting for me." she replied, not looking up once.  
  
"Even Inuyasha?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Especially Inuyasha." she replied to her little brother.  
  
'Souta really looks up to him, doesn't he?'  
  
"Will you say hi to him for me, sis?" he begged.  
  
"Of course, Souta." She looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Promise?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Promise." She buttoned up her bag, hugged Souta, and went to the well.  
  
'Here we go again...'  
  
And with that last thought she jumped in.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I know it's short but it's my FIRST fanfic. Next chapter coming soon. Please reply... I would really like comments!  
  
*** 


	2. The Undecided Hanyou and The Heartbroken...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong strictly to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Warning: if cursing offends you do not read this for inuyasha is known to have a.  
  
'colorful' vocabulary.  
  
The Undecided Hanyou and The Heartbroken Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: thanks for all your comments sorry it took so long for chapter 2 but here it is  
  
As Kagome climbed out of the well a certain hanyou jumped infront of her. "What the HELL took you so long girl!?" yelled a very angry Inuyasha "I told you I would be a little late" Kagome replied calmly "feh. What ever" Inuyasha wasn't satisfied but he really didn't want to be sat today. They both walked to Kaede's hut where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou greeted them "Welcome back Kagome-sama" Miroku smiled at her as Shippou ran past him and jumped into Kagome. "KAGOMEEE" he exclaimed as if she'd been gone forever. "Hello Shippou-chan" giggled Kagome as she smiled and was greeted by Sango and kirara. After a nice lunch that Kagome had cooked for everyone they set out to search for shikon no kakera and ofcourse Naraku. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. "Houshi-sama daijoubu?" Asked the young Taijiya. "There's something ominous about this forest" Miroku explained looking around in all directions. "Feh. Bullshit. If something was here I would've smelled it by now" Inuyasha replied in a cocky manner. Kagome rolls her eyes at Inuyasha "Are you sure Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked the young bhuddist monk. Before Miroku could answer a large lizard youkai emerged from the shadows. "Eeek!" Kagome squealed a bit at the repulsive figure. It was tall, kind of a vomit green color, it had 2 heads and deep red eyes. Its claws where the size of boulders and its tail was spiked at the end. "Feh. Simple." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he drew Tetsusaiga. The youkai had already sent his spiked tail at him. Inuyasha quickly blocked with tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled as he sliced the air infront of him and the attack ripped the youkai to shreds. "Inuyasha you're shoulder" Kagome pointed out. "just a scratch" he replied looking at his wounded shoulder. "We should set up camp atleast" Miroku suggested For the sun was setting and it was best to get out of the forest before more youkai attacked. Inuyasha reluctantly followed. {Later} As everyone slept Inuyasha had stayed awake to keep watch. He mainly rested his eyes but kept his wits about him just in case. Just then his ear twitched, as he opened his eyes he saw something unexpected. {A/N: please review I know cliffhangers can be annoying but it keeps you reading ^_~} 


End file.
